Rent: The Start of a New Relationship
by MimiluvsRoger4lyf
Summary: Ok this is my version to Rent 5 months after Mimi near death. All the relationships are mixed up. Mimi'Roger are the main characters, JoanneBenny, MarkCollins, MaureenOC. Rated for languged and detailed sex Read and Reveiw please!
1. Intro

_**Short Intro to the storyline.**_

**Authors note: I do not own Rent…or any part of it blah blah blah all of that you guys know. Ok this is my version to Rent 5 months after Mimi near death. The Rent relationship are all mixed up except Mimi/Roger relationship because that's what this story is mainly about and is the most detailed. The other relationships are Mark/Collins, Joanne/Benny and for now until the later chapters Maureen is alone. Anyways this is a short intro to what's yet to come at this moment 4/25/06 I am working on chapter one so I'm giving myself a 2 week deadline so in 2 weeks form today I'll have chapter one post so sit back relax and enjoy. Rent: The Start of a New Relationship.**

It's been 5 months since Mimi's near death situation and around 10 months after Angel's death. Mimi and roger are still going out. Maureen and Joanne are still engaged. Collins is still teaching at NYU with the theory of actual reality. Mark still works for Buzzline and is getting paid better and better each time. Mark still lives in the same apartment but roger moved out to live with Mimi. Mark is still single and so is Collins. Roger found a job at the club as a bartender so he can "keep an eye on Mimi" but in reality he just wants to see her strip every night. Mimi is out of rehab and lost the habit of doing drugs. Roger wants to ask Mimi to marry him but doesn't have the money for a ring so he got the job for that reason. Maureen and Joanne had fought, broken up, and got back together at least 20 times no lie. Mark still loves Maureen but is willingly to try and find somebody else because he knows he's never going to be with Maureen. Benny hasn't asked for the rent ever except the first of every month when the Rent is due. Fortunately Mark can pay for the Rent. Mimi however still stays there for free she convinced Benny to let her have it for free. (Don't worry she didn't cheat on Roger to have it for free if that's what your thinking of.) She loves Roger and will NEVER cheat on him EVER. Collins was coming back to visit after being away for 5 months and this is where the story begins…….


	2. Chapter 1: 5 months later

_**Chapter 1: 5 Months Later**_

Collins walked up to the pay phone and called Mark. Mark like always screening his calls. "Speeeeeeeaaaaak!" He kept his old answering machine.

"Hey Man is Collins throw down the keys!" Mark goes outside to his balcony and throws the keys down and Collins catches it. Collins goes into the building and goes up the loft and knocks on Mimi and Roger's door. Mimi opens the door and sees Collins standing there.

"Oh my god, Collins your back!" Mimi said throwing her hands around his neck.

"Yes, I'm back Mimi." Glances at Roger. "Hey buddy what's cracking? How are things going with you?"

"Oh nothing I got a job as a bartender at the Cat Scratch Club." Collins laughed and look at Mimi and answering jokingly.

"Danm girl, what did you do he wouldn't trust you to be in your own work without having a close eye on you?" Mimi laughed.

"I don't know I ask myself the same thing everyday." Roger gets kind of mad.

"I'm just messing with you boy." Collins laughed.

"I was kidding too babe. I love having my baby work right besides me." Mimi sat on Roger's lap and kissed his cheek.  
"Aww that's cute. Well I got to go give Mark his keys back and I brought some beer just for a little reunion party you guys can join us if you like."

"Sure that's sounds great." Roger responded.

"Ummmm….I'll go but I'll pass on the beer." Mimi having a big reason for not drinking but at the same time roger and Collins looked at her confused.  
"Are you ok babe?" Roger asked Mimi.

"Yeah…I just don't feel like drinking today."

"Whoa that's weird, Mimi saying no to drinking I've missed a lot in five months." Collins laughed.  
"Me too…and I live with her." Roger added.

All three of them went up stairs to join Mark; Collins said a proper hi while Mimi sat on the couch. Mark, Collins and Roger toast and cheered. Mimi didn't drink because she was 2 ½ months pregnant with Roger's baby. She wants to surprise him very soon but then again she wants first for Roger to ask her to marry her first before saying anything. She knows that wouldn't happen because she can't keep this secret forever. After they finished they all sat down. Roger sat next to Mimi with his hands around her waist in a hugging position. And Mark and Collins sat on different couches. They all talked about what happen in the 5 months Collins left.

"All that's new is that I'm finally out of the stupid rehab place and thank god…grrr… I hate that place with a Passion. All the nurses were too peppy and ALWAYS happy. It's like they never experience pain or there on crack themselves." Ever one laughed except Mimi. "It's not funny…you have to experience it for yourself."

"Well at least you're out Meems." Mimi rolled her eyes. Roger laughed at her little mood swing and kissed her cheek.

"Buzzline loved my film: Today for you and I got paid $40,000." Mark changed the subject quickly.  
"Holy shit and you never told us this?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Well it never came up." Mark responded.  
"Wow" both Roger and Collins said.

"We've got a rich bitch up in here" Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah, we do." Roger said laughing.

Meanwhile Joanne and Maureen were at their place fighting as usual. This time because Maureen got the opportunity to danced with Mimi at the Cat Scratch Club. Joanne is upset and jealous for the most part. She does want Maureen working there because then everybody both girls and boys would be flirting with her. Maureen says that everyday people flirt with her but at the end of the day she would always go home to Joanne but like always Joanne doesn't believe her.  
"Pookie why are you being like this?"  
"I know how you are Mo, you flirt with everyone and I don't trust you when it comes to that. Plus you can work with me and make more in 3 days what you make in a week at the club."

Maureen was getting frustrated she really wanted to work with Mimi and Roger at the club especially Mimi since she dances so well. "Who cares about money all I just want to do is dance besides Mimi she's so good…I would love to say I danced next to the next famous model." Maureen said laughing hoping that would make Joanne change her mind. Joanne was just about to give up but then she thought of something.

"Fine but I'll have Roger keep and eye on you."

"Ok fine" Maureen said rolling her eyes.

Back at Mimi's place Mimi and roger were eating dinner. Mimi still hasn't said anything about her pregnancy nor has roger about marrying him. It was mostly a quite dinner until Mimi laughed and said:

"You know that party we did today?"  
Roger nodded "Yeah what about it?"  
Mimi still is laughing "Well the grandfather of the groom came to me, and said "Hey sexy wanna leave this place and have no real fun?" I almost laughed in his face because come on he's like 85 he can be my grandfather for crying out loud. I said no and he left. Oh my gosh that was hilarious."

"God babe you do have a knack for making people horny especially older men. Well I wouldn't blame then you're gorgeous." Roger kissed Mimi and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks but still that was funny and nothing like that ever happened to me before." Mimi started to fell sick and doesn't feel like eating anymore.

"Baby what's wrong? You barely eat anymore. You rarely eat breakfast, you shorta have lunch but you mostly skip it, and you barely touch your food at dinner time. What's wrong with you lately?" Roger asked worried.

"Nothing babe, it's just that I haven't been feeling well. In the morning I barely eat because at the sight of food I want to throw up, I barely get through lunch, and at dinner time I feel like throwing up but I never do."

"That's strange, how long as that been?"

"Um...About 2 ½ months."

"Wait didn't we have…..Ummmm wait" He stops then thinks for a second "Your not pregnant are you?"

Mimi was a little freaked but also happy to finally tell him. She goes up and gets the pregnancy test she saved up. "Look for yourself." Roger looks at the pregnancy test and his eyes widen. "Holy shit wow!"

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow babe?"

"Wow."

"Well…?"  
"Wow." He couldn't find anything else to say but wow. "Wow but its good."

"Yay!" Mimi said in excitement. "Were going to be parents!"

"Yeah wow" Roger says laughing. "I can't believe you're pregnant. Mimi that's wonderful! Mimi laughed.

"You can't believe it? After all the times we…" Mimi got interrupted by roger.  
"No, I didn't mean it that way well…hm….maybe I did. It's just that…"short pause. "Wow….I can't believe it I'm going to be a father."  
"Yes babe and I are going to be a mother." Roger grabbed Mimi's hands as he led her to the couch and he had her sit on his lap with his hands wrapped around her waist.  
"This is the best day of my life"  
"Mines too" Mimi added.While Mimi and Roger were celebrating, Mark and Collins were talking and catching up with each other besides Mark's $40,000 check and Collins teaching at NYU there's nothing really to talk about. Collins till hasn't found to date after Angel died neither has Mark after Maureen. So the two solo men sat and talked about everything possible even stupid stuff. Meanwhile Joanne and Maureen made up and started having "fun time".

After a while there was a long silence between Mark and Collins but Mark broke the silence.  
"God so many things have changed in the past 10 months."  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it's almost going to be a year since Angel died. Danm I miss her so much."  
"We all do. I miss her a lot too." Mark started feeling a weird love connection for Collins as the moonlight hit his body but he doesn't know weather to give into it or not. But Mark went with his gut and let it all out. "Collins... I don't know how to explain this but…I think I'm starting to have a wired attractive feeling toward you. So will you go out with me?" Mark was nervous and tense but Collins was clam, shock and relived.  
"Wow…I was starting to feel the same for you too…ummmm ...Sure no problem I would like to go out with you."

Mark sighed in relive and he got up and sat next to Collins on the couch not knowing what to do or say next. While downstairs Mimi and Roger were just about to start some real fun. Roger and Mimi started kissing passionately. While they were kissing each other Mimi wrapped her legs around Roger's as they desperately started taking off each other's clothes. Clothes were flying everywhere and all over the place, as finally both lay in bed and Roger thrust forward into Mimi having his entry making her moan"Mmmmm Roger." She would say as he started going in and slowly but goes faster as time goes by. "Oh shit Mimi!" As they both started climaxing. Mimi feeling the most pleasurable pain started rolling around the bed making her be n the bottom they both kept kissing each while Roger was still moving in and out, Mimi grabbed on to the bars of the bed and started moving up and down multiplying the pleasure. As bodies move up and down, in and out controllably both Mimi and roger moaned and groan loving every single moment of this. "Oh Roger please don't stop. Mmmmm….ooooooo…ayyyy." Mimi moaned very loudly while grabbing Roger's ass as her grabbed her doing this made Roger enter the deeper. "Ooooooo ah mmm Roger yum." Mimi said moaning loudly while she felt him cumming and going faster and harder. "Holy shit Mimi…ooooooo...mmmmm you're so good. I love you." Roger still cumming a massive amount loving Mimi and this wonderful moment. As both bodies move all around the bed the moans got louder and louder.  
"Damn there are loud." Collins said.  
"Yup they do this almost every night." Collins laughed when Mark said that  
"Danm that's guys is going to get her pregnant one of these days and when he does I'm going to laugh. Collins laughed as he heard Mimi moan again really loud. "Oooo…mmm Roger go faster mmm" "Yup I totally agree with you Mark added."

The next mornings Collins spend the night in Roger's old room while Mark slept in his. Mark woke up early and made breakfast. He placed it in the table and Collins woke up to the smell and sat down next to Mark. They both started eating remembering the good times when Mark, Collins, Roger, Benny and Maureen lived here. Also when Roger was in his band dating April.  
"God so many good times. Oh my god do you remember the first time we all went to light and put the tables together and got up and danced and sing?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah, you were with Maureen, Roger was with April making out and we never saw them until we left, and me and Benny were drinking our ass off."  
"Good times that all I can say."  
"Yup, good times."

Collins after breakfast he thanked Mark and left for work. Joanne left for work too because today she has two important cases to attend to. Roger slept in late, but Mimi went to work early to show Maureen how to dance the poles.

"Hey Mo! What's up?"  
"Nothing ok what do we need to do first?" Maureen asked.  
"Ok first you got to change into this." She shows her a fish net panty hose and a bar and underwear to change to.  
"I have to wear that!" She points to the so called outfit.  
"Yes, go and change and I'll change with you."  
"Ok" They went to the changing room and changed clothes, fixed their hair and did their make-up.  
'Ok, you're going to the newbie test room just for today we need to test you on easy men. If you succeed you'll dance with me in the same number you fail then I'll have to fire you. Sorry but my manager still wants me to be the lead."  
"Oh that's no problem with me."  
"And after I take my maternity leave you can take my place for a while."  
"Wait what maternity leave? Oh my god are you serious, your pregnant!"  
"Yes, I am I told Roger yesterday and he was excited."  
"Holy shit wow Meems congrats"  
"Thanks now dance. Let's start with the warm-ups"

They both went to the newbie room to practice Maureen's warm-ups before her little test. Mimi put dancing music and they started stretching then Mimi gets up and shows Maureen some simple moves that are easy to learn and Maureen tries them.  
"No it isn't like that just put your legs like this" She shows Maureen a little trick to do the move right. 3 hours later they stop and put Maureen to the test. Older men start pouring in and freaked out Maureen.  
"If you impress them you're good to go and trust me there easy but if you fail good-bye, there was this one girl who just couldn't do it and had to leave she never came again very sad. Good luck you'll do great you got have the moves already mastered."

"Uh-huh"Maureen looked at the crowd and got nervous she started to walk to the pole and as the music started she started to dance. She was actually good everyone was cheering and clapping and loving her. At the end they applaud and cheered, and then she got off stage and to the back where Mimi was.

"God I'm so glad that's over…my legs hurt a lot how did I do?" She asked nervously waiting for the answer.

"You passed with flying colors! But get used to the pain because it gets worse and worse…and by the way you're not done for today now I have to show you you're routine that you would do."

"What! You serious? Ok fine"

While Mimi was showing Maureen the routine Mark went to work on a new project. Alexi and Mark set up the truck and started looking for cutting edge news. Benny was at home fighting with Allison. They both fought and fought to the point were Allison couldn't take it anymore and broke up and called off the wedding with Benny. She kicked him out too. Benny got sad and a bit depressed he went to walk around and didn't know who to turn to while he was walking he bumped into Joanne.  
"Oh I'm sorry miss…oh Joanne I'm sorry what's up? How are things going along? "

"Its ok don't worry about it…I'm actually running to another case at this moment." Benny notice how the sun light hit Joanne just right and the fact that her hair was shinny in the sun made Benny think of Joanne in a whole different way.  
"What?" Joanne asked confused by Benny's look.  
"Nothing it's just that your hair in the sunlight is so like attractive." Joanne laughed.

"Right, your funny well I got to go I'm late."  
"Ok bye."

As Joanne walked away Benny saw her and he started to think how beautiful is really is. As this happened he forgot all about Allison and the break-up. He kept walking until he reached in Roger's apartment. Benny knocked and Roger opened the door and was shock to see Benny standing at the door way.

"Um…hi…what do you want?"  
"I came here to talk to someone…maybe and old friend. Look I'm sorry for the way I was acting before I do not know what came over me."

"Ok whatever I'm not going to add any remarks. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well actually Allison dumped me."

"Wow...what happened?"

"We were fighting because yesterday I came late from work and she wouldn't stop arguing. It's like she was finding ever excuses in the book to dump me and call off the wedding. I think he's found a new man or woman."

"Wow that sucks."  
"I know tell me about it" Benny sighed "But for some weird reason today when I bumped into Joanne I don't know something about her hair in the sunlight and how perfect it was I really don't know made me forget about every almost if I was attractive to her."  
"Oh that feeling" Roger laughs "I got that same feeling with Mimi when first meet her but the moonlight hit her hair and I still get that feeling every time she stands by that window" Roger laughed at what he just said.

"Wow then I wonder what this would lead to."

"Well no offense to Maureen, but there going to break up with each other sooner or later and not get back together. That's were you come in I guess be there for Joanne "help" her through this time then you make your move and also I can't believe I'm actually giving advice to the guy who cut off our power about 8 months ago and wow made me think Mimi was cheating on me with." Benny looked at him with a stare. "I'm messing with you boy."

"Ok good...you had me for a second. Well I have to go to work. Well that's if I still have a job"  
"Good luck" Benny left and Roger was playing his guitar to see if he could write a new song. He though about Mimi and there soon-to-be addition to their family. He was happy about it but also worried. He thought to himself:_ What if this baby becomes HIV+ or what if Mimi dies? _Tears welled up in his eyes a bit._ Oh my god no she can't die. I don't know what I'll do without her. Oh my god she just can't die please god don't let her die she just can't. _Roger just let it go for a while and got ready to go to work. He was a bit shock when he saw Maureen there.  
"What are you doing here?" Roger asked confused.  
"I work here now"  
"As what?"  
"A dancer. I'm going to be dancing with Mimi now. Well she is still the main one but I might be able to take per place temporary when she takes her maternity leave."

"Oh yeah wow dancing with Mimi." Roger said still a bit surprised  
"Congrats new daddy." Maureen screamed out in excitement  
"Oh yea thanks, I'm very excited."  
"I know you should be. " Maureen demanded.

Maureen left to change and Roger went to the bar. The music started and the crowd cheered for Mimi as usual. Then for a while they had their eyes on Maureen since she was new and kept on messing up. Then all eyes as always were on Mimi. Mark had just come back from work and was kind of tired. Collins knocked on the door the minute Mark tried to sit down. Mark went and opened the door. Collins walked in and sat next to Mark on the couch. There was a 5-minute silence between them until Collins spoke up.  
"So" long pause "How was your day today?"  
"Umm good I guess we filmed a little about the police workers working but that was pretty much it. How about you?"  
"That sounds so much better than teaching a whole bunch of kids who really don't want to learn and is lazy and just want to go to chat rooms and find dates." Mark laughed, then Collins Laughed.  
"Want to go out to eat at light?" Mark suggested.  
"Sure no problem my treat." Mark rolled his eyes  
"Fine your treat."

They walked out of Marks apartment. It was slightly cold. Both Collins and Mark walked to light closer and closer to the point were they started holding hands. Both looked at each other and smiled. When they got to light they sat down and ordered their drinks and started to talk. Benny walking home from work bumped into Joanne again.  
"Hey you, what's up?" Benny said nervously.  
"I just got off from a long case and now I'm going home to wait for Maureen since she started working at the Cat Scratch Club."  
Benny laughed. "Really? WOW."  
"Yup not a pretty picture. So how are things with you and Allison?"  
"We broke up and she called off the wedding, she argued until she got her way."  
"Wow I'm sorry to hear that. So she kicked you out of the house?" Joanne said in shock and was shorta sorry for Benny.  
"Yeah I know and yes she did. So I was going to go to the old apartment in the same building where I used to live in." Benny was still a bit sad from it.  
"Wow that sucks" Joanne felt an all of a sudden attraction to Benny. "Well umm I got to go" She said nervously not knowing exactly what she was feeling.  
"Sure umm… maybe one day we could just go out to eat. Just to hangout." Benny asked nervously not knowing what exactly he was saying.  
"Umm sure that sounds great." Joanne was confused about this gesture but was ok with it after 3 seconds.  
"How about Saturday night at 7 P.M?" Benny asked randomly.  
"Perfect I'll be there." Accepting the invitation  
"Ok." Both Benny and Joanne said at the same time.  
After they said bye to each other.

"Oh my god Mimi I messed up so badly, everyone was looking and laughing at me." Maureen said disappointed.  
"Its ok it was your first day, everyone makes mistakes." Mimi said trying to cheer her up  
"Yeah but still Mimi, god Ill never be as good as you!"  
"Never say never Mo."  
"Come on Mimi, you're like the best dancer live in the world."  
"Ok now you're overdoing it." Maureen laughed  
"You never know, but you're the best in this club. Everyone always cheers for you. I hate you." Maureen said laughingly.  
"Oh gee thanks." Both Maureen and Mimi laughed.  
"Ok fine I'm a better dancer than everyone in this club. Just that the fight for tips is always first. Just concentrate next time remember the moves and have fun."  
"Ok, damn my whole body hurts right now." Maureen said rubbing her legs.  
"Yup get used to it Mo, just pray that you don't do a 12 hour shift, pray. Cause that's hell. You'll like die when you get home." Mimi said warning Maureen.  
"Oh god! I'll suck so I can't."  
"He'll fire you. Plus don't tell anyone but sometimes people from model agencies or magazines come in just to see the dancers and if they really like you they will hire you."  
"Really oh my god, but wait how come your not hired?"  
"They don't like me that much and two I cant Roger there guys I cant talk to customers and I really don't want to my friend Victoria got hired for that and now she wants to get out of it."  
"Oh wow but ok Ill keep quite."

Mark and Collins got their food and started eating. Mark occasionally would glance at Collins and Collins would do the same thing. Mark reached over and grabbed Collins hand and pulled back shyly not knowing what to do or say. Finally Collins broke the ice and said: "I think we could take this to the next level. Maybe we could do this again and maybe….." Mark leaned in and kissed him mid-sentence. Collins kissed back and just gave into this new relationship. Maureen, Mimi, and Roger walked inside the light café and when Mimi looked over at the table she pointed at Mark and Collins, and said "Oh my god!" She started laughing and clapping. Maureen and Roger looked over and were surprised. Mimi walked over to Mark and Collins while they were still kissing.  
"Hey guys how are you?" Shouted Mimi  
Both Mark and Collins stopped kissing blushing and looked over.  
"Hey guys, what brings you here?"  
"A little celebration of Maureen's first day at the club."  
"Maureen dancing at the Cat Scat Club? Wow" Mark could not believe it.  
"What?" Maureen asked a bit offended.  
"Nothing it's just hard to believe wait no I take that bake it isn't hard to believe."  
"Let's put the tables together" Mimi suggested.  
"Good idea" Roger Answered.  
They put three tables together and they all sat down. Mimi snapped her fingers and said La vie Boheme. "Sorry just a random thought of the good times."  
"Yeah its ok that was a fun day" Mark said.  
"Yup fun time's baby" Maureen said laughing.  
"Fun times for you the best day of my life" Mimi said looking at roger and smiling, and then Roger leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"Mines too" Roger added. Mimi, Roger, Maureen ordered their drinks and food. Again they were all surprised when Mimi didn't order alcohol.  
"What's with you and not drinking Mimi?" Collin asked.  
"Wait you can't drink alcohol Mimi because of…."Maureen stopped before she spilled out Mimi's secret.  
"Cause of what? Oh my god tell us Mimi!" Mark screamed out in anxiety. Mimi looked over at Roger and Roger gave her a go ahead look. Mimi looked over at Collins and Mark and said "Ok the reason why I am not drinking alcohol is that I'm… I'm pregnant!" Both Mark and Collins jaw drooped and afterward they started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Mimi asked.  
"Well we knew this was going to end up happening. We kind of heard you guys last night. Damn you guys are loud."  
"Oh" Both Roger and Mimi blushed to the point they were tomato red.  
"But congrats anyways."  
"Thanks." Mimi answered a little embarrassed. Mimi, Roger and Maureen's food came and they were eating. Then Mark and Collins had to go.  
"I got to go sleep. I have to wake up at am because buzz line wants me there early for a new storyline."  
"I got to go too."  
"Bye" Mimi, Roger, and Maureen replied. All three of them kept eating.  
"So Mimi, do you know the sex of the baby?"  
"No, I just took a pregnancy test that's all."  
"Ok, do you want to know?"  
"Yeah of course I would like to know."  
"Oh ok I can't wait to see my little nephew or niece."  
"Me either" Both Mimi and Roger said together." They all finished dinner and all went home.

**A/n: Sorry it took so long, I' was busy with school cause of finals well I'm finally done hope you like it I'm done with chapters 2,3,and 4 but I have to type it up. So that might take me a while. So sit back and please review!**


End file.
